This invention relates to an insect trapping device and particularly to one adapted for outdoor use for capturing bees such as yellow jackets.
During outdoor summertime activities, insect pests can be bothersome. Particularly annoying are bees, such as yellow jackets, which can disturb and sting individuals while participating in barbecues, picnics, outdoor sports, etc. Various approaches toward reducing insect pests are known such as using insect repellent or insect attraction devices which kill or capture the insects. Topically applied insect repellents do not work well when dealing with bees. Various types of bee traps are presently known. Most of these devices require the use of poisons which kill captured insects. The use of insecticides has numerous drawbacks since they are often also toxic to humans. Devices intended to capture and retain bees are typically very complex in their construction and operation, and may not perform the function of capturing and retaining bees effectively.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide an improved bee trap which can be used to attract and capture bees. The trap according to this invention is inexpensive to manufacture and securely imprisons captured bees to prevent their escape.
The bee trap in accordance with this invention includes a housing defining a closed bottom end and an open top. A removable lid is used to enclose the top and one or more bee entrance tubes are provided which extend horizontally into the housing from entrance apertures in the side of the housing. The dimensions of the housing and the bee entrance tubes and their relationships are selected to present significant obstacles to bees attempting to escape the trap once they are inside.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.